narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirinji
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O |birthdate=April 30 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=27 |height-part1=190.50 cm |weight-part1=97.522 kg |classification=S-Rank |occupations=Scientist, |nature type=Fire Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan, |unique traits=Hyperthymesia |teams=Team Three, Team One |clan=Uchiha Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Kirinji Uchiha was a member of the Uchiha Clan who was active for the clan during the Second Shinobi World War. Not much is known about him since documentation containing any information about him was erased from the clan history due to his wayward beliefs. Kirinji was presumed dead during one of his battles after sustaining unique injuries due to a special gedou sealing technique that absorbs chakra from the victim and focuses it on the inside in the form of a chakra based virus. Personality What if I were to tell you that everyone in the Uchiha Clan, and Land of Fire, had mislabeled Kirinji when they said he was the Black Sheep of the Uchiha? With the mention of his name came the echo of other words; inhuman, evil, and even a demon. He earned these allegations thanks to his personal set of morals, most of which were deemed too extreme by his peers. It was a part of what made people assume he was nothing but dangerous. Many wrote him off as simply psychopathic — incapable of caring about the feelings of others, but that was far from the case. While yes, he came off as cold and uncaring, that wasn't who he was deep down. Kirinji simply believed that the world needed a greater evil — something to bind them together, something to motivate them to grow stronger. He considered himself a messenger, and his message was that if the current shinobi didn't get stronger and faster, something far worse than him would have no problem wiping the floor with every last one of them. In all honesty he was doing them all a favor, a favor by showing them their own inferiority. Appearance Uchiha Clan members are typically distinguished by a high-collared, dark-coloured shirt, black spiky hair, and their notorious crimson three tomeo optics. Kirinji has neither of those qualities other than the Sharingan — which he decided to retract during his nomadic lifestyle. Kirinji has a golden complexion with navy blue hair which is faded from the sides while maintaining a decent length on top. Throughout the years his outfit constantly changed depending on the era. During the Second Shinobi World War, he wore the standard Konoha outfit of the time which consisted of a blue undershirt with an olive flak jacket over and blue pants — over that was a standard silver vest and silver forearm protectors. After his presumed death he wore a few different outfits. One of them is a blue jacket with a white shirt and black pants. Another one is a black sweater with golden stripes on the sleeves paired with black sweatpants. Both the aforementioned outfits were also paired with standard black shinobi shoes. The last outfit, which is rarely seen, consists of white collared shirt paired with purple slacks, a purple blazer, and black dress shoes. Background Kirinji Uchiha was a member of the Uchiha Clan just before the Uchiha Clan Downfall (うちは一族滅亡, “Uchiha Ichizoku Metsubō”), also known as the Uchiha Incident (うちはの事件, Uchiha no Jiken). Kirinji was well-known not just in the Uchiha Clan, but the Land of Fire as well. This was because of his efforts during the Second Shinobi World War (第二次忍界大戦, “Dainiji Ninkai Taisen”) — where he demonstrated uncanny-like traits not just combat wise, but also a twisted state of mind. During the war, Kirinji was in his young twenties but his combat abilities were comparable to the Legendary Sannin. For someone that young to contain abilities as the ones he possessed was unnatural. Unfortunately, he did not have such a loveable atmosphere surrounding him as the aforementioned had. Kirinji had an insatiable thirst for bloodlust and often considered to be a psychopath. Many in the clan feared him as he displayed absolutely no qualms killing others on a whim — even if they were clan members. He grew up during a state of war and chaos. It was all he really knew. So it changed him. In the beginning, it felt as if it was for the better. Laying it down for the survival of his nation. But eventually it consumed him. The war. The chaos. Eventually, Kirinji began to enjoy the war and indulged in it. It was where his wicked bloodlust originated from and earned him the title Fear Itself (恐れ自体, ”Osore Jitai”). Unfortunately for him, during the war time he sustained extremely unique injuries due to a special gedou sealing technique that absorbs chakra from the victim and focuses it on the inside of the body in the form of a chakra based virus. That virus then converts the white blood cells, and soft muscle tissue, into an infectious tissue that causes the tissue to eat itself — slowly withering and rotting away introducing a septic bacteria to the insides exposed to the residual tissue. At the time, it was too severe and too unique for any medical ninjutsu to fix — even Tsunade Senju, who gained the title as the world’s greatest medical ninja during the war, was unable to cure such a disease. During the same battle in which he received substantial injuries, Kirinji never returned and was proclaimed dead after a few days. The Uchiha Clan members decided it was vital to recover Kirinij’s body in order to preserve the Sharingan falling into enemy hands, and so they could dissect his body and found out exactly why he was so powerful. Unfortunately for them they were never able to find the body. Ironically enough, this is where Kirinji's story truly begins. You may be wondering how Kirinji survived those injuries and it shall be revealed. But first, we must talk about what happened after the battle. He survived and he decided to never go back to the Uchiha Clan or the Land of Fire. Kirinji knew he was not welcomed there anymore, and so Kirinji adopted a nomadic lifestyle which let him drift between nations and clans. Never using his Sharingan in hopes of living a normal life and studying more about shinobi in privacy. What made him different from the other clan members was his thirst for absolute knowledge. It was what made him feel in control. His voyages took him all over the world including large and small regions through all the major lands. After his departure from the Uchiha Clan, Kirinji started taking up odd jobs and the majority of them at the time were for the ancient Uzumaki Clan. These encounters presented Kirinji with unique opportunities. It allowed him to covertly decipher their sacred text while presenting an opportunity to build status with them. This is the reason Kirinji became so proficient in the usage of sealing arts, he used the knowledge from the Uzumaki Clan members and their text to build himself a strong foundation. It is also why he has been seen using some of the Uzumaki Clan sealing techniques. Of course his Fuinjutsu is not as strong as the clan members since he does not contain Uzumaki blood, however, he does embody the foundation and the complexity they were feared for. His interaction with the Uzumaki lasted for quite some time, but eventually he left after secretly learning everything they had to offer. His next stop would be a land that was unknown for a great deal of time, inhabited only by the crows, until one day a band of Rogue Ninjas stumbled upon this place, claiming it their own place, discovering their own power. It was known as the Karasu Clan. Karasu Clan The history of Karasu began long ago, starting with a lone man, who is known as Manako Uchiha. When he was a child, war had stricken the land and plunged it into chaos. He was with his family during this time, not able to defend himself yet. They were camped outside the village in an attempt to protect Manako, however this attempt was futile. Enemy Shinobi found their campment and attacked, his father, Shigoku Uchiha protected him and killed any Shinobi who dared to attack, however the mother of Manako disappeared, most presume she died during the attack, but have no proof of it, it remains a mystery. Shigoku watched over Manako and raised him outside the village, Konoha. However, he did this in secrecy, in a way Manako would believe he was alone. He was a traveler who had all the time in the world to train and in doing so he began to utilize the Sharingan that he had unknowingly awakened during the attack put against him and his family, which he had no memory of at the time. While wandering the land he was confronted by Shinobi who beared similar eyes to his, they challenged him and he accepted, defeating them with ease from his years of practice. However he spared them their lives in order to question them about where he was from, for they must have some relation to him, the eyes were not among everyone. They explained, astounded that he had no knowledge and brought him to Konoha. The clan greeted him open heartedly. During this time Manako used it to brush up on his history and learn what he could from the clan. Many challenged him hearing the defeat over the comrades that had fought him before he came, curious of his power, and they all fell, not one of them could defeat this man. However treachery was at foot, Manako was no fool and he sensed something big was about to happen, however he had learned all he could from the clan and had no obligation to stay, for he believed they had forsaken him when he was a child, abandoning him to the enemy. This he never let show though, deceiving them all. Furthermore he disliked how the village was running, the rules, the shinobi, all incompetent. Manako abandoned them, leaving during the night with all his things traveling with no specific place in mind. During his traveling he came upon numerous Rogue Ninjas who had fled their village as well, but he never bothered to ask the reason, they all would have their own, either way, it didn't matter too much to him at that point. They traveled with him, and in time, it came to be a small clan size. It was decided that they'd stick together as a family, naming Manako as their leader for it was he who they all followed and it was he who was the strongest amongst them. Suddenly they stumbled upon a land that was dark, mysterious and seemed deserted except for the wild life. They wandered in upon a lone path that lead the way through, noticing how thick and dense the amass of trees were. After what seemed to be a long time of walking, for it all looked the same, they came upon a clearing, which was circled by trees. They made this their home. The main habitat of the forest seemed to be crows for the most part, for some strange reason. This intrigued Manako and he began testing his Sharingan out in another way, he used what he learned from the Uchiha Clan about his ocular abilities and began taking control of the crows and using them. Many don't know what happened, but one day after training Manako returned to the clearing where his fellow Shinobi waited for him, and he presented them a contract, a contract from the crows, but something was different about Manako, something in his eyes, and his being, it seemed eviler than usual. Any who didn't already have a summoning contract, were given one and began to be able to use crows without the ability of the Sharingan. Thus, forming the Karasu Clan. Kirinji joined the Karasu Clan out of curiosity. He was intrigued by an older Uchiha leaving the customary clan and building his own territory. Kirinji became an influential member within the clan and was entrusted with the responsibility of being council to the leader alongside in charge of recruiting members. His stay with the Karasu was brief and they were more of a militia than a clan and his interest did not align with theirs. He left again, but it was of a destination not everyone knew about. Naraka REDACTED Return to Konoha By now, it had been about two hundred years since Kirinji left Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. It was time he returned. Infiltrating the village was easy as there was no historical documentation about him, although fabricated false documentation did take some time and were quite a nuisance. Once entering the village he was placed on Team One with Mowa Sozo and Mie Senju which was a team under the tutelage of none other than the Fourteenth Hokage — Owatatsumi Ikehara. Owatatsumi had been on a long journey and had not been in the village for quite some time. During his absence, Team One was under the leadership of another individual which Kirinji never met because Kirinji and Owatatsumi had both returned to the village at relatively the same time. Upon his return, Owatatsumi had regained leadership of the team and immediately called for a spar to see how much the other two had grown. Of course, the other two members were beyond excited to meet their sensei all while Kirinji felt indifferent. The clash amongst Team One and the Hokage began and the other two were quickly subdued rather quickly. The spar continued between Kirinji and the Hokage who appeared to be both holding back. The Hokage for unknown reasons because Kirinji never asked, and Kirinji because he was forced to keep up a facade. The more they fought, the more destruction happened. Owatatsumi was well-versed in the Fourth Hokage’s Space Time Ninjutsu and Kirinji had a vast amount of experience and had honed in on his skills. He was combatant specialist. And the Hokage clearly recognized this. Their fight ended in a stalemate after recognizing the destruction they had caused. They both acknowledged that if either of them decided to continue it would resort to one of their deaths. Kirinji’s first encounter with the Hokage was quite amusing since many did not live that long against him. Majority of the time Kirinji would trap opponents in a genjutsu and kill them by piercing their temple with a pencil, but Owatatsumi was different and because of this they grew close. Close enough that Owatatsumi would end up eventually promoting Kirinji to ANBU Commander and someone who would act as the Hokage’s advisor as well. His time there would last for quite some time because his main objective was to gain as much information as possible. Once his mission was completed he left the Land of Fire again, but this time for the Land of Water. When he left there was quite a scene — a few dead bodies of some important and unimportant individuals. Kirinji did not even care if they knew it was him or not. He completed his primary goal, his secondary goal as he took care of certain individuals, and left immediately after. In the Land of Water, he was welcomed with open arms and it partly had to do with his connection with the Water Daimyo. Upon arrival, he went under the alias of Kazue Senjougahara and became the Naval Commander for Land of Water. Abilities Intelligence and Longevity Kirinji possesses a genius level intellect with aptitudes in a wide variety of sciences and medicine, particularly in the forbidden arts. He takes great pride seeking out knowledge and wanting to understand everything the world entails. Not only that, but in conjunction with his longevity and travel this has allowed for him to become a vessel of knowledge — containing a myriad of information ranging from secret techniques, region-specific lore, and more. This can be visualized by other by noticing his utilizations of techniques such as Lightning Release Chakra Mode that originates from the Land of Lighting, or even when he explained the secret kinjutsu known as Earth Grudge Fear Technique, that originated from Takigakure, in great description as if he was someone that has such an ability. Only one person is aware of how old Kirinji exactly is so no one really knows just how much information he truly knows. Majority of the time Kirinji’s intelligence is seen more on the battlefield than anywhere else. This stems from Kirinji’s advanced deductive and logical reasoning & advanced strategist and tactician abilities which gained him the title The Supreme Tactician ( 最高の戦術家, "Saikō no Senjutsu-ka"). Time and time again he has shown his supreme intelligence in a variety of situations whether it be planning out an assassination or concluding the enemies endgame before it happens. This originates from Kirinji’s practice of extreme cautious and observant personality trait that allows for him to remain calm and perceptive in order to analyze intentions and patterns. The only person to know Kirinji’s age is Izanagi Mebu — the individual who saved him from the unique injuries he sustained. Izanagi introduced him to the Nirvana Fountainhead Spring Waters that were somehow able to miraculously heal his unique injuries and increase his lifespan tenfold. Combat Specialist What was it that made Kirinji become so feared by the Uchiha Clan? The clan after all were famed for being one of the most powerful clans in shinobi history. Understandably so, known for their natural combat prowess and paired with the Sharingan they made for very difficult opponents. They were warriors, yet before Kirinji their skills somehow became meager. Even when Kirinji was younger, he was known as a prodigal child displaying genius level talent in every aspect. The older he became the more his combat prowess evolved and the colder he became — which inevitably became the reason he became feared. One of the most famous artists stated it took him several years to evolve his talent up to the the point of his predecessors, but a lifetime to paint like someone with no bounds. Their state of mind is interesting really; artist they - they live in such a delightful limbo somewhere between dreams and realities; they taste colors, hear shapes, and see sounds. It makes one begin to understand the phrase “a picture is worth a thousand words”, and with maturity of their work it becomes an everlasting imaging etched in the mind of the masses. But we mustn’t ignore that with arts there comes a form of subjectivity and in turn results into the idea that the beauty of said art is in the eye of the beholder. Which is undoubtedly true, but we mustn’t ignore the vast variations for art either. Some dabble in the art of music, some in painting, and some even in writing. But some indulge in a form of art that is often shunned. Shunned because of the barbaric consequences of chaos it comes with — the art of war. Combat. Throughout the eras, there has been a vast variety of combat that has been fabricated, and advanced, since the beginning of time. You see, Kirinji had been blessed with an extended life force and this granted him time and knowledge to hone in on all of his skills. Kirinji was born in an era of conflict. This was what he knew. Combat. War. Chaos. This is what made him - him. And through this ‘immortality’ he had seen many variations of war, weapons, and combat styles. He has seen it all, done it all. He’s survived. But the trick was not just about surviving - it was about evolving as well. Kirinji evidently became stronger as time progressed. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Trivia * Whenever Kirinji has free time he can be seen either writing or fishing * His favorite color is celeste, which is described as sky blue and is a color that resembles the color of the unclouded sky at noon reflecting off a metallic surface * After faking his death Kirinji decided to ‘drop’ his last name and in return he has become a mononymous person, someone who only goes by their first name. Quotes